


I'll Find You

by LuckySui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, Freeform, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckySui/pseuds/LuckySui
Summary: Bokuto opened his eyes from where he lay. He blinked them a few times, adjusting to the dim room before he sat up, raising a hand that held onto his head.When did I fall asleep?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	I'll Find You

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by In Another life written by LittleLuxray. I high recommend you read that first.
> 
> No this is not a sequel of any kind. It's just of what I would like to think of what happened with Bokuto after he died.

Bokuto opened his eyes from where he lay. He blinked them a few times, adjusting to the dim room before he sat up, raising a hand that held onto his head. 

_When did I fall asleep?_

He was confused. He hadn't know sleep like that in so long. And... He didn't feel tired anymore? It's been so long since he felt this awake and energized. 

He noticed something shift ever so slightly next to him. The movement made him turn his head, his owlish eyes locking on the person that lay next to him and he froze. The person who has his arms wrapped around Bokuto's body as he slept. 

_No..._

And it came to him. The last thing he remembers is dim. But still so strong despite having been slipping away from life. Kissing the top of Akaashi's head while silently telling him he loved him. And then everything went dark.

Akaashi's hair was so soft... He was so warm... He turned more of where he sat, looking down at his own lifeless body. He really did look like shit. But now... He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, still being careful as to not wake Akaashi. Before he realized that his sleeping friend wouldn't be able to see him. Or hear him. 

He took a step or two away from the bed and looked down at his legs, eyes wide with surprise. They were healthy and strong legs once again. He held out his arms and inspected them. Completely healthy and back to their normal muscled size. 

He whipped around to shoot a real beaming smile at Akaashi before his face fell in despair. He remembered again. He was dead. Akaashi was fast asleep, unaware of his spiritual self. Being completely healthy. 

He walked closer to the bed and sat down, turning his body to the side to look at Akaashi's sleeping face. He really did mean it when he called Akaashi beautiful. He was one of the most beautiful people Bokuto has met in his short life. His ghostly heart ached to touch him, to say the words to him instead of showing him through Akaashi's phone. 

Bokuto hesitantly reached out his hand, his fingers combing through Akaashi's soft, messy black hair. He could feel him. But could Akaashi feel this? 

As a response to his silent curiosity, Akaashi twitched below his ghostly hand and nuzzled his face into Bokuto's corpse. He felt another pang of grief in his ghostly heart as he snatched his hand away. 

_Am I just a cold shiver now?_

He wondered, gazing down at Akaashi with sad, golden eyes. His hands rested in his lap, eyes never leaving Akaashi's face. His mind was blank. And it was blank for awhile before a small smile pulled at his lips. 

"Akaashi," He started, but stopped, having surprised himself with his own voice. Its been so long since he heard his voice be so strong. And healthy. "I'm so glad you almost bumped into me in to halls. And that we got to know eachother." A small chuckle escaped him, his smile growing fond. "Thank you for letting me hold onto your scarf. And for letting me use your blanket, I loved and cherished them both when you weren't with me." He knew Akaashi couldn't hear him. But he couldn't help himself. He wanted to speak these words allowed, even if no one could hear. He missed talking. 

His fond smile faltered and he looked at his hands, his expression turning guilty. He fiddled with his fingers, needing to move. "I'm sorry I put you through this... And I'm sorry for what will come when you wake up..." He croaked. He could feel hot tears welling up in his eyes. But they never got the chance to escape as he quickly wiped them away and pressed his palms to his eyes. 

"You were so good to me," Bokuto's voice was rough, a pressure building up in his throat while he was trying so hard to keep his tears at bay. "I hope you can forgive me Akaashi..." He started to tremble, gulping in air that probably just went right through him and continued to be oxygen. 

He pulled his hands away and looked back down at the sleeping man. Still so beautiful. Undisturbed. Peaceful.

He could stare at him all night. Just like he did when he'd given up on trying to sleep. Akaashi was his comfort. And his light. 

Bokuto sniffled, wiping at his eyes again before he leaned down, placing a kiss on Akaashi's head. He wondered. And took a deep breath, inhaling Akaashi's scent. He had become home to Bokuto. And he hoped he could smell his scent forever. He felt safe with it around him. He didn't want to leave his side, even if he was just a spirit now. 

He sat back up and continued to stare at Akaashi, not noticing the knew presence at the hospital rooms door. He didn't notice it until he heard a voice, low and smooth that startled him out of his happy imagination. 

He turned his head to look, his eyes widening once again at what - no - who he saw. A tall figure with a pitch black cloak hanging on him, resting around his body and hiding it all. His golden eyes peered into the dark hood of the cloak, unable to see anything, even as the light started to grow ever so slightly stronger. But it did make the blade of the scythe shine slightly brighter. 

**"It's time to go Bokuto Kōtarō."**

Bokuto was at a loss for words. He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to leave the still living Akaashi. He shook his head, smile vanishing completely. 

His head turned to Akaashi once more, eyes resting on him before he looked back at Death and back at the man he loved. 

"I... I can't leave yet... I want to watch him for awhile longer..." Bokuto managed, feeling his throat grow tight. He wanted to watch the warm sunlight light up Akaashi's features once more. "Please..."

And Death allowed this. Bokuto couldn't put his appreciation into words so he just turned back to watch Akaashi, returning to his own thoughts with Death silently watching him at the door.

The next time Bokuto spoke, his words were soft, his voice warm. "I will find you Akaashi." He declared, voice firm and passionate. He reached his hand out, gently caressing a warm cheek. "And I won't leave your side. Not until we can begin and find eachother in another life." 

He leaned down again, kissing Akaashi's forehead. He was startled when the living man stirred under him and he pulled away, standing up, fearing that he disturbed the others slumber. And he did. 

Fearing of what was coming next and not wanting to see it. But before he could make his next move, he stopped, his golden eyes gazing into gunmetal blue eyes. So beautiful. Before he could get lost in them like he did sometimes, he caught the look on Akaashi's face. Panic. He turned away. He wouldn't be able to see this.

Bokuto clenched his fists, his arms stiff at his side as he walked over to where Death waited for him. He could hear the bed shifting as Akaashi moved. And he could hear Akaashi's grief. 

_I'll find you._

He promised before he followed Death out of the room. The crying going silent.

**-** **Bonus-**

It's been a few weeks maybe? Maybe longer, maybe shorter. Bokuto couldn't tell. He had lost almost all sense of time when he joined the spirit world. But now he was fulfilling his quiet promise to Akaashi, who didn't even know about it. He was going to find him. 

His ghostly form walked through Akaashi's bedroom door, his golden eyes looking around the dark room. And he found the man, laying in his bed, tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable before he gave up and laid on his right side, staring at nothing. 

Bokuto walked over to the bed, keeping his eyes on Akaashi, his eye lids slowly growing heavy. He was still beautiful. Despite the noticeable dark circles under his eyes. Those brought a frown to Bokuto's face. He hasn't been sleeping well since he woke up to a dead Bokuto next to him. 

He felt guilty once more as he laid down on the bed next to Akaashi. He rested on his left side, facing the now sleeping man. 

He closed his eyes and projected himself into Akaashi's head, forcing himself into Akaashi's dream. 

And he beamed, finding them laying next to eachother, facing eachother. He took in Akaashi's grief stricken face. He wanted none of that. 

Bokuto reached his left hand out, caressing Akaashi's left cheek gently. He saw tears swell in Akaashi's eyes but Bokuto couldn't help but continue to beam at him. 

"I found you."

Bokuto spoke, voice full of happiness. His voice still peaceful, healthy, and whole. He watched the tears spill out of Akaashi's eyes. And he heard a trembling and tender laugh leave Akaashi before he smiled back at Bokuto. It was such a relief to see and hear him do this. And it was even better as he heard Akaashi's voice. 

"You found me."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry not really sorry I wrote this. And again, not a sequel of any kind. 
> 
> Have a nice day and thank you for reading!


End file.
